


Coming Home

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, so this just came to mind and I thought I would write about a warm summer day after the hunting is over and the Winchesters are settling into a somewhat normal life.  Sam fills his time reading while Dean finds things around the bunker to tinker with in order to keep his mind occupied.  He doesn't want to dwell on his lonliess or the fact that Cas has been gone for a year and that he thinks he'll never see him again.  Then a familiar face driving a car up the road appears and Dean is thrown right back into all of the feelings he has tried so hard to suppress.  It's sweet and fluffy for most of it, with a touch of smut at the end.  Hope you all like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this isn't one of my longer ones, but on the off chance that you read it and like it enough to comment, let me know if you'd like to see me add more to this. I can make it longer, focus on their budding relationship, Sam's reactions, etc. Just overall, let me know what you think. Thanks!

Sometimes Dean just liked to be alone. There was nothing wrong with that. Sometimes he went to the garage and worked on a car, sometimes he went for a drive. Sam never questioned it since he was always comfortable being alone himself. Books were his world and he would lose himself in his quest for knowledge, sometimes not realizing for hours, even days that Dean was gone. But even when he realized it he never really questioned it much beyond a "Where were you?" This particular day Dean was out in the yard. He'd found an old grill buried at the back of the storage room, rusty and dented and decided it was the perfect project for an afternoon of alone time. Sam was in the library as usual, researching whatever had his interest at that moment. Dean didn't really care. All monster activity had come to a complete halt after the return of God and neither of them really had anything to do, so they fell into old habits. He knew it was only a matter of time before Sam left, deciding to return to school and complete his law studies, though he didn't know what kind of career he'd have as a lawyer with a rap sheet ten miles long. Maybe small time? Dean wasn't sure. He had briefly wondered if law enforcement might be an option, but for the exact same reasons that Sam couldn't be a hot shot lawyer, he couldn't be a cop. In fact, he was pretty sure his rap sheet was twice as long as Sam's. That seriously limited what he was able to do to bring in money. For now hustling still brought in good cash but they couldn't do that forever. Dean dragged the grill outside. It turned out to be heavier than he had expected, and with a wire brush he began scraping away at the rust. It was mostly on the surface and a few hours of putting in some elbow grease and he had most of it gone. As he was blowing flakes of dust off his arm he saw a car coming up the road. He dropped his arm and watched it approach. This was a private road and only a few select individuals knew where the bunker even was. He relaxed when he recognized the driver. The car came to a stop in front of the bunker and Cas got out. Dean hadn't seen him in close to a year. When Cas saw him he smiled wide. "Hello Dean." He said. "Hey stranger, where the hell have you been?" Dean asked as he walked over and pulled Cas into a hug. "You know I had to send the last of the angels home." Cas replied, hugging Dean back. When Dean stood back he took a good look at the angel. "You look different." Cas was dressed casually in jeans and a Pink Floyd shirt. His usually messy dark hair was somehow even messier. He looked good. Really good. Dean was impressed. "I like the wardrobe change." Cas' already wide smile grew even bigger. Dean's approval was important to him. "It's very comfortable." Cas said. Dean laughed at that. "Why do you think I dress like this? It's certainly not to look good." "But you do look good." Cas said earnestly. Dean froze. Wow, that was awkward. "Uh, thanks." "Why are you covered in black dust?" Cas asked, looking Dean over. "I'm sanding down a grill." Dean pointed over his shoulder at the monstrosity. Cas walked over to it, leaning down to investigate it closely. "You grill food on this?" He asked, looking back at Dean. "Well, eventually I will. I found it in storage, though it would make for a good project." "I think you will make it look good." Cas said as he stood up straight. He looked out over the open field on the other side of the road. "So Cas, if you sent all the angels home, why are you still here?" Dean asked. Cas turned his eyes on him and there was an intensity in them that he hadn't seen in a very long time. "I can't go back. I mean, I could have, but I didn't want to. That's not home anymore. And now I don't have my grace anymore." He replied. "So you're...human?" Dean asked. Cas' mouth grew taut, not sure whether to smile or frown. He nodded. "Dude, and how are you handling it? I mean, besides the new clothes. What have you been up to?" Cas sighed, his eyes wandering back out over the field. "I'm adjusting. I have a lot of emotions that I am dealing with. I know I've been human before but this time, it's different. I didn't want to make the same mistakes that I made last time." Dean stepped closer, something he didn't usually do, but there was something about Cas' words that bothered him. "What kind of mistakes?" He asked. Cas sighed and put his hands on his hips. He really had this human thing down pretty good. "Hannah told me before she returned to heaven that I should do whatever made me happiest. I didn't understand that at first. I tried to find things that made me happy. I found myself driving around, visiting places, but then I realized that all of the places I was visiting were places I had gone with you." He looked at Dean and there was this strange feeling in Dean's stomach as he realized what Cas was trying to say. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "So you came back." Cas moved closer, into what he full well new was Dean's comfort zone. As an angel he had not really understood social cues or what invasion of privacy really meant, but as a human he had come to realize that crowded streets were uncomfortable and having people rub against you, bump you, breathe down your neck, it was not pleasant, but Dean was different. He had never minded being close to Dean. And most of the time Dean didn't mind him being this close either. "This is home to me." Dean nodded but he didn't move. Cas was close enough to kiss him, but he held his ground. "You're always welcome here man, you know that." Cas smiled again, and it was full of warmth, so genuine that Dean felt the edges of his own mouth begin to turn up. He was glad to have Cas back. "What mistakes did you make last time?" Dean asked, boring into him with those green eyes that Cas had missed seeing so much. Cas slipped his hands into the pockets of his jeans and gave a little shrug. "I didn't tell the people I cared about the most how I really felt. You should always be honest about how you feel. Life is too short." He was now staring at the tops of his shoes and Dean was pretty sure that he was embarrassed. There was a blush creeping up Cas' face that was flushing his face all the way to the tips of his ears. Dean put a hand on his arm. "So you came back to tell Sam and me that you love us?" He meant it as a joke but Cas looked up, the worry lines between his brows knitting his expression into one that was reminiscent of his time as an angel. It was serious and full of intensity. "That's exactly why I came back." Dean's eyes went wide and his mouth fell open in shock. That was not what he had expected. There had always been something between him and Cas, though he had never been quite sure what that something was. Heat? Chemistry? Love? He had ignored it for years as best as he could because he was ashamed. Not that he was attracted to Cas, because who could possibly be ashamed of caring about this man? No, he was ashamed of being broken, of becoming the thing that would bring Cas down and make it impossible for him to ever return to heaven, forever an outcast. And now he was learning that given the opportunity to return to heaven and be fully restored to his former angel glory, he had chosen to stay. Dean saw himself for so long as damaged goods, not worthy of real love. Hell, every person he had ever loved had died at some point, including Sam. And Cas. Most did not get the privilege of getting a second chance though. He pushed people away because he didn't want to hurt them, and he had pused Cas the hardest, but Cas was probably the only person more stubborn than he was, and he pushed back. When he left to round up the rogue angels Dean thought that was the last he was going to be seeing of Cas. He expected that the angel would return to heaven where he would be restored and live the rest of eternity playing harps and shit. Whatever angels did when there wasn't a war to be fought or human lives to make living hells. He had pushed the hurt down deep, refusing to let himself feel it. Instead he had thrown himself into the hunt. He had the mark still back then, and the anger that raged inside him was enough to block out the pain, but then again, it did a damn good job of blocking everything out. The anger was all he could think about and after he had killed innocent (Ok, not really innocent, but definitely human) men Cas had left, taking his vessel's human daughter as far away as he could get her. He had only seen Cas two or three times since then, but he hadn't realized Cas was human now. The mark was gone too. It's time of use over, he woke one morning to find it gone and all the rage he'd been harboring was gone with it. He knew there was divine intervention involved but he didn't question it. He simply sent up a silent prayer of thanks, something he never thought he would do, but times were different. He was different. He still had his hand on Cas' arms and he moved to drop it but Cas caught it, holding it gently. He could have yanked his hand back, stepped away, but what message would that have sent? Cas was rubbing small circles across the back of his hand and he found himself folding his fingers around Cas', holding his hand back. "I thought you hated me." Dean said. Lord knew he had given Cas enough reasons to. "I could never hate you. I hated the mark, but never once did I hate you." Cas said softly. Dean laughed and shook his head. "I never thought I'd see you again, you know. I thought what I did to those men...I thought that was your last straw. I thought when you left that it was for good. I still have nightmares about it. I have nightmares about a lot of stuff." He admitted. Cas tugged on his hand. "Come on, walk with me." He held tight to Dean's hand, weaving their fingers together. The fit was perfect, like their hands were meant to be held together like this. Dean allowed himself to be pulled along and soon they were walking up the road. It was late and the sun was starting to set. "Where are we going?" Dean asked. "There's a tree out here that I used to sit under and pray or just sit and think. I always wanted to bring you out there with me but you were always too busy." Cas replied. It wasn't long before they reached an area with several large trees and Cas led him over to a tall oak. "Sit with me?" Cas asked. Dean crossed his ankles and sat down next to Cas with his back against the tree. He realized they were facing the sun as it set. "Wow. That's beautiful. I wish you had brought me out here sooner." Dean turned to look at him. Cas was smiling softly, his eyes watching the setting sun. "I'm sorry Cas." He said suddenly. Cas turned to look at him, a questioning look on his face. "For what?" "For pushing you away. For every single time I ever hurt you. I was an ass. I'm working on that now, but I really was a total ass, and I'm sorry." Cas squeezed his hand and smiled. "Apology accepted. I was an ass too at times. I hurt you more than once too Dean. I'm sorry for that." Dean brought his free hand up and cupped Cas' face. "I'm not really good at this." Cas leaned in, pressing his lips to Dean's, kissing him so softly that for a moment Dean wasn't even sure he had. "Part of being human is learning how to do things, and learning to get better at the things that are important." Cas said. "That's very deep. I'm sure that is carved on a plaque somewhere." Dean said with a low laugh. He looked back at the setting sun. It really was breathtaking. He could see why Cas loved this spot so much. It was like watching heaven touching the earth. "You know, I never felt the same about anyone like I do you. It's weird, cause I never saw myself with a dude. Like, ever. But you came into my life, and you just turned everything upside down on me. I stopped trying to figure out up from down a long time ago. Cause I knew that how I feel about you, it's not about being gay or straight, or whatever label it is that you could think up. It's about me being human and being in love with someone. That's all that ever really mattered." He realized Cas was looking at him again. "You love me Dean?" He asked, his voice full of wonder and amazement. "Of course I do. I tried not to, but the harder I tried, the more I realized I was. It was a losing battle." He looked again at Cas. "I'm glad you lost the battle." Cas said. Dean smiled. "Me too." As the sun sank into the earth and night fell over them Cas leaned in, kissing him gently at first, trying to figure it out as he went, and then with more confidence. Dean's hand were in his hair, pulling him in deeper, their tongues seeking and finding one another, and a soft moan escaped Cas' lips. Cas was on his knees, leaning into Dean, slowly forcing him onto his back in the soft grass. He wanted to touch every inch of Dean's body, but he was fumbling and Dean grunted beneath him when he jabbed him in the ribs. "I'm sorry." He apologized. "Hold on here. This is your opportunity to learn a few new things to add to your human memory bank." Dean pulled Cas down against him and before Cas could react Dean had rolled him so that he was the one laying in the grass and Dean was on top of him. He looked up into Dean's face, his eyes bright with surprise. Dean's mouth was on his jaw, moving down his throat to his collarbone and Cas moaned beneath him. At this angle he could reach up under Dean's shirt without risk of jabbing him, and he slid his fingertips over the taut skin of Dean's back causing him to press harder against Cas. Dean found the edge of the Pink Floyd shirt and slid it up, letting the tips of his fingers graze against Cas' abdomen. He pushed the shirt up until Cas realized he wanted him to take it off, and he raised his arms to allow it to be removed. Dean's hands were surprisingly gentle as he touched Cas, eliciting moans and making him shudder beneath him. Cas was pulling at his shirt and he let him pull it off. "This is new for me too, but I have an idea of what to do, and I'm just going to go with the flow here and do the things that I like to have done to me, ok?" Dean's voice was deeper, full of so much desire that he almost sounded like a completely different person. Cas just nodded. "Alright then." Dean said and then his mouth was back at Cas' throat, licking and sucking gently, tracing a line of kisses down his chest. He licked at a nipple, sucking and nibbling at it, and Cas groaned loudly beneath him, his hips grinding into Dean's. Still licking and sucking he continued down until he reached Cas' jeans. He unbuttoned them and slid the zipper down, aware that Cas was watching him with a mixture of excitement and curiosity. "What are you doing?" Cas asked. "Don't talk." Dean ordered as he gave the jeans a tug and pulled them off. He chuckled when he saw that the boxers Cas was wearing were covered in little pine trees and little black bears. "Really?" He motioned toward the underwear, one eyebrow raised. "I like them." Cas said defensively. Dean smiled. "I like them better off." And with one quick tug the underwear were gone too. The night air had a bit of a chill to it and Cas shivered but Dean's warm mouth was soon sliding down the length of Cas' swollen cock and he moaned, a shudder practically ripping through his entire body. His hips rose instinctively, pressing himself deeper into Dean's mouth and Dean was forced to grasp his hips and push him back down. Dean's mouth was slow and steady, applying just the right amount of pleasure in certain places to make Cas see stars and as his pace picked up Cas began to get louder, crying out as his orgasm flooded through his entire body. "Geez, glad we're out here where my brother can't hear you." Dean teased as Cas' body finally went limp, his ragged breathing regulating once more. "I have never experienced anything like that before." Cas admitted. "And? Did you like it?" Dean asked. "Oh yes, very much!" Dean laughed. "That woman you slept with, she never did that to you?" Cas blushed and shook his head. "No, but I wouldn't have wanted her to. I only ever really wanted you." Dean reached up to push a lock of dark, unruly hair from Cas' forehead. "Well, you have me now. I'm not going anywhere." Cas pulled him up and kissed him. "Can I do that to you now?" He asked. Dean nodded, knowing he probably looked too eager. "Just do what I did and you'll do fine." He undid his jeans and kicked them off, feeling the grass as it tickled his legs. Cas' touch was gentle, his every touch sending delicious shivers through Dean's body. He planted soft kisses on Dean's stomach, down his hip and when he brought his mouth to Dean's innner thigh the man moaned loudly beneath him. When he took Dean into his mouth it was a sensation he could not have anticipated, nor could he have guessed the effect he would have on the green eyed man beneath him. Dean's eyes fluttered and then flew wide open and his hips rose, pressing his length deeper into Cas' mouth. He suddenly realized why Dean had pushed him down before he and placed his hands on Dean's hips, pressing him gently but firmly back down. "Damn it Cas, move!" Dean said through gritted teeth, and Cas did move then. Slow, firm strokes, he used his tongue in ways Dean didn't even know were possible. For never having done this before he was giving Dean the best blow job of his life and he could feel the orgasm as it rolled slowly through his body, reaching clear down to the tips of his toes until it gathered in his groin and he thought he might explode. When he finally came it was with an intensity he had never experienced before. With one last shudder his body relaxed and Cas collapsed on top of him, laying his his head on Dean's chest. Dean wrapped his arms around him, relishing in the closeness of their bodies. It was a long while before either of them moved. When a chilling breeze began to blow Dean patted Cas' arm so he would get up which he reluctantly did. "Come on, let's go inside, it's getting cold out here." Dean sad as he pulled his jeans back on, and then his shirt. "What about Sam?" Cas asked. "What about him? He either accepts this or he doesn't. But he's not a complete dick. Give him some credit." Dean replied. Cas' eyebrows raised. "You're defending Sam?" Dean shrugged. "I'm not so much about fighting over everything anymore. It's kind of pointless. Sam and I get along better now than we ever did before." Dean waited for Cas to finish dressing before offering his hand. Cas gladly took it, a smile on his lips as they started back across the field to the road. "So...I can stay here now?" Cas asked as they reached the door to the bunker. Dean turned to look at him. "I'm hoping you'll never leave again." With that they headed inside. Cas was home for good now.


End file.
